The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component, a board having the same, and a packing unit therefor.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a multilayer electronic component, is a type of capacitor mounted on the printed circuit boards of various electronic products including display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs), computers, smartphones, mobile phones, and the like, to serve to charge and discharge electricity therein.
Since a multilayer ceramic capacitor has advantages such as small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting, it may be used as a component in various electronic devices.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, a piezoelectric phenomenon occurs between the internal electrodes when a direct current (DC) voltage or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, and thus vibrations may be generated.
These vibrations are transferred to a circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted, through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, so that the overall circuit board becomes an acoustic reflective surface that may generate a vibration sound.
The vibration sound may be within an audio frequency range of 20 to 20,000 Hz, which may cause listener discomfort and is referred to as acoustic noise.
In accordance with the recent trend toward compactness and slimness of electronic devices, multilayer ceramic capacitors have been used together with printed circuit boards in environments in which high voltages are used and changes in voltage frequently occur, and thus, levels of acoustic noise may be increased so that the acoustic noise may be audible to users.
Therefore, there is a growing demand for a novel product capable of decreasing acoustic noise.